


Somethings are meant to be

by NoClueWhatIAmDoing



Series: Natura Script [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Self-Insert, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClueWhatIAmDoing/pseuds/NoClueWhatIAmDoing
Summary: Where Natura Script get reborn in Undertale and still her Papyrus finds her. ( A What-if on my fanfiction)
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Natura Script [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Somethings are meant to be

It was difficult and hard, but she got used to everything. Her new body, her magic, having no family. It was a lonely life, but she made due. It was easier than she would have thought it would have been to get used to her pale green skin and the branches that grow from her.

Even the vines in her hair was something she grew to love. After she learned how to brush it without pulling on the vines. She worked at a small cafe in New Home with a Older Monster and repaired anything she finds in the Dump. After that, she will resell them.

It was a quiet life, a peaceful one. Until the Resets started to happen. The reset can be a week long or to a long and scary month. She wasn't too sure why she remembered them. She wasn't near them or even talked to anyone besides the customers. None of them were the main characters.

It was on the eighth reset when she decided on going to the dump and see if she can find a bag earlier. Because it was a really nice bag that only needed a good wash and maybe she will paint a cool picture on it. Like Echo Flowers. She had a lot of Blue paints and she can just hop on over to Waterfall after this.

"Thank you, Woshua!" She smiled at the odd Monster, in her hands was a clean shirt and a thick polkadot sheet. She didn't find the bag, but she did get another great find.

She was almost out of the dumps when she bumped into a small child. It took her a moment to realize that it was a _human_ child. She bent down a bit, a soft smile on her lips. "Hello, what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous, are you lost?"

She took a step back and when she was pulled into a **Fight.** She dodge the stick, before sending a pair of vines towards them to hold them down. They cut the vines with a swipe of their knife, before jumping towards her.

She knocked them into a pile of trash, a pile she had made earlier. It was soft and made from fabics and stuffing. She had a habit of sorting the trash whenever she came, it helped her and many others to look through it.

She tried to send more vines to capture them again but in her panic, the vines went through their chest. She stepped back, horrified by what happened. She covered her mouth as she tripped, "no, nonono. I-I didn't want this!"

She started to run towards them, her vines disappeared into thin air as she caught them. "No, I am sorry, hold on. Please, I got candy-" she stared at them, realizing that they were dead.

_No...no, why? Why did you attack me? I didn't, please, what did I do?_

At that time, she didn't know that the Resets were called that. That this child was actually the cause of it. Of course, she also didn't realize that this was Undertale. She wasn't really a fan, most of her knowledge came from Tumblr and random Dubbed Comics on YouTube.

All she knew was that she fought the child and then they were meeting again. And again. And again. Until they finally killed her. She would never forget the blood or the horrifying feeling of killing a child. (But she couldn't let them through, something was off. And she had a feeling that they were all out of Mercy for the Monsters behind her.)

-x-

She gasped, tears immediately falling down her face. Before the horrible memories slipped from her mind, leaving her feeling like she had the worst nightmare in history as she gripped her chest. Her vines darkened as she tried to reach for the memories just out of her reach.

She knew she was back again, she knew that something went wrong in the last one. But all she remembered was waving goodbye to Woshua as she held a large sheet that would have made the cutest dress for the little girl living two houses down.

Laying back down with a sigh, she rubbed her face which felt more harsh and wooden, instead of the soft smooth skin she usually had. Getting up, she started off her day with a cup of cold water and some noodles.

Leaving her apartment, she waved and smiled at everyone she passes.

-x-

Walking into the cafe, she caught the apron that Moss tossed her. She giggled a little at the joke as she tied the strings with ease. Moss toss doss boss, it makes no sense but she loves it. "Belladonna, mornin!"

"Hello, Mister Harris!" She chirped, feeling better after she walked a bit and got back into a friendly atmosphere. She walked towards the Old War Vet, he was a Beetle Monster who had a large horn on top of his head. "What will you have today? Some good ol' Golden Flower or Sweet Berry? Perhaps some Lovely?"

He smiled at her, "actually I think I am just going to eat today, but.. Lovely does sound nice, no, maybe Sweet Berry? Ah, you know what? Just surprise me!" She nodded, before heading towards the counter.

Leaning on it, she watched her boss expertly make a pot of Lovely and frying a nice egg. She turned around when the old bell let out a soft diing with a smile until she realized that it wasn't a regular.

When he sat down, she walked up towards him with a small carefully made menu. "Hello, welcome to Garden Tea! I am Belladonna, your server for this morning, here's a menu. Just wave for me if you figure out what you want."

She didn't want to be rude and stare at the Skeleton, he was so short. Barely reached her hip when he was standing, never mind the fact that he was a _skeleton._ She forced herself to be busy for the next five minutes, ignoring that he was watching her. Not in a creepy way, just.. watching.

She stood beside the table, a smile on her face. "So what can I get for you today?" A cloth on her arm as she bent forward a bit without thinking. It was something she just did, it started off as a joke. But customers loved it, so she kept doing it.

"no need to bow to the extreme," he told her, his smile grew bigger when she snorted. "the sweet berry seems very lovely, of course I would berry much like to try the Golden Flower."

She huffed, far more amused than she liked to be. "Dear Customer, has anyone ever told you how punny you are? I am almost bowing from all of your puns."

"little too much?" He asked, his eyelights were bright. She nodded a bit, before he told her his order with a grin. After he paid, he left quicker than she could ask for his name.

She ignored the looks from Harris and her Boss Moss as she sat down another elderly monster. Taking her order, she thought that she wouldn't mind having someone her age come by more often.

-x-

Two weeks later, she was sent to Snowdin by Mister Harris. He wanted her to deliver a package to an old buddy of his. She looked around curious about the city she never went to. It was smaller than New Home but she thought it was homey in the way her old town was during the winter when it snowed.

She was quite happy to say that she wasn't affected by the snow and cold like she thought she would be. Now that she thought of it, Hotland didn't really bother her either.

Looking at the Slip, she started to search for Grillby's. But..she looked around, holding her bag close to her as she noticed that everything was quiet. "Hey, we need to leave! They are coming for us, quick!" A small bunny waved towards her, their stripped shirt was dirtied and their eyes wide.

Bella paused when she realized that there was laughter coming towards them- _you, you weren't here. But then again, I was taking my sweet time getting here. I guess things changes.- why aren't you_ ** _dying?! I DEFEATED EVERYONE ELSE IN ONLY A COUPLE TRIES! JUST DIE!-_** She pushed the kid into the brushes as a human walked into view.

Blood and dust covering them, Bella wanted to puke. How-how horrible, she held out her hand up in a defensive position. "Stop, what did you do!" She yelled at them, vines flying around her.

"Oh? You again? Let's go!"

-x-

She coughed as she sat up, holding her head. Once again, her memories cut off at a spot as others slipped her mind. Her branches on her head grew again, instead of being tiny horns, they started to look like little antlers. Branching off a bit and they were sensitive to the touch.

Grabbing the pillow, she flopped back with a small scream. "All this and my gold doesn't even come back with me!" She rolled around, feeling beyond frustrated with her lack of progress with time rewinding.

Stumbling, she dug around for her journal, looking at the date and last entry. She wanted to cry. If she wanted the drawer and a few other items, she needed to leave. All that sorting and searching, she has to do it again!

-x-

Singing, she spun around, holding the long fluffy dress. It was a white wedding dress inside a _bag!_ She can easily take it apart and remake it into so many things. And it was in a bag that you can suck the air out. She pushed it into her box and started to go towards Woshua who was done with her load of fabric.

"Man, today is such a good day!" She pumped her fist into the air, a grin on her face. "Here's the gold I owe you!"

"*Flirt!"

She turned to look down at a smiling face of a kid. "Oh? Hello, are you lost? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"*Flirt~" The kid smiled at her bigger, Bella took a step back with an awkward laugh as she touched her branches.

"Thank you, but aren't you a little young to be flirting? Especially with someone my age?" She laughed when the Kid just flirt with her again. "That's cute, but you don't need to flirt with me."

-x-

She remembered.

It took her hearing Frisk's name. But she remembered everything. It took five days for her to leave her apartment, everyone who worried about her, got the clumsy excuse of having a pseudo heat. They left her alone in peace and quiet while she gathered her thoughts.

When she looked down at the smiling kid and felt the sun on her skin, she couldn't help the small sob as she covered her face. They were free, finally she got to see the sun again. Her magic never more excited as blossoms appeared on her branches and vines. Her skin was practically glowing even if the sun was going down.

"look who blossomed into a beautiful flower," Sans grinned up at her. She ignored him as she breathed in the fresh air, her hair grew until it passed her knees as her branches grew two more feet in length as more flowers bloomed on them and her vines. Her glowing skin turned a pale green, that looked almost white. Sans stared at the branches with wide eyes, along with a couple others. "Well, at least you didn't grow in height too."

"Oh my Earth, they are heavy," was all she said when she looked at them in a mirror.

-x-

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, I uh, I did something," Sans pushed her off the couch and onto the ground. "You have to help me with hiding the bodies!"

She popped up, her hair and vines tangled into her branches. "Sans! Did you kill humans or Monsters? How do you want to do this? Don't worry, I won't betray your trust!" She carefully fixed her bedhead as she walked towards the door.

Not seeing the odd look on Sans's face at the fact his supposedly **_kind_** friend was so willing to hide any dead bodies for him. "Well, are you coming? Papyrus might wake up and wonder what we are doing."

"no, I didn't kill anyone, I need help hiding living monsters." He told her plainly, still wondering if this was the one who cried when she was rewatching a romance movie.

"Geez, you made me worry," she laughed quietly as she pushed him a bit. As if he was the one who popped right up to hide bodies for a friend.

"Hold on, we need to take a shortcut." He gripped her arm before they poofed away, she looked disgusted.

"Ugh, my stomach."

-x-

Look around, she realized that they were at his old house. Just outside the door, she looked down at Sans who wasn't too sure if he should tell them that they are here or just walk right in. Bella who was dressed in pretty thin clothes, just opened the door and walked into Chaos.

"Sans, what the fuck, man? There are clones of you and your brother, what did you do?"

"They are not clones, they are from different worlds."

"Sans, you didn't deny that they were you guys."

.....

-x-

After getting everything explained to her, she gently slapped him across the skull. "Moron, didn't anyone tell you not to miss with the fabric of the universe?"

Not waiting for a answer, she walked past all of them towards where the lone Skeleton was laying and currently the only one not to wake up. It was a small Papyrus, stopping by the makeshift bed, she kneed down. Her hands glowing gently as her magic slowly started to heal any wounds he may have.

She frowned, this Papyrus...he feels-no, that's-but it is, isn't it? Closing her eyes, she pushed in her magic, letting his fragile body soak it up. Her branches shrunk back into little horns the more time passes. She stopped when she started to feel deep bone tiredness settled in.

She got up, her face blank as she stepped out of the room. Sans followed her, along with a couple of others who were watching her. They didn't 'trust' her, because apparently she didn't existed in their world. Like she give a damn.

"Sans, tell me, please tell me that Papyrus' Sans is out, because if not, I am going to murder him." She laughed quietly as she walked down the stairs. She wouldn't be able to send a vine through his soul, but she does have two working legs. "I am bone tired, but I will do it, Sans. Today or tomorrow."

"That's the thing, he... didn't come with a brother, Bella, it's why he's still passed out. The portal that brought them here, takes a good chunk of magic from them. He didn't have someone to share the load," Sans told her.

She paused before continuing, she looked down for a moment. A Papyrus without a Sans? How sad, she rubbed her face. So, they didn't know, guess it's up to her to tell them. "Well, congratulations, guys! It's a boy!"

"What?"

"The Papyrus laying on that bed is only eight, Sans, the poor thing is only a kid."

"But, he ain't wearing strips!" Red looked at her, he looked ready to bolt. Either back to the kid or away from here like her deadbeat dad did from her. She didn't really care, she just wanted to get food for the poor thing for when he wakes up.

She ignored the sudden silence in the house as she walked into the kitchen, taking notes of everything, she sighed. Of course this place doesn't have food. "Sans, go get the leftovers, when he wakes up, he will be starving. From what I can tell, he hasn't had a good meal in a year or two."

The damage alone to his core was horrifying, she didn't want to think of the Soul damage. She can heal his magic core but the Soul is all up to him.

-x-

He wanted to cry when the magic source left him. He never felt more warm and relieved with it nearby. Unfortunately, even with the magic given to him, he still had to fall back asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was to someone feeding him soup. He nearly cried, the soup was filled with that warm magic. He didn't want to drink too fast, he wanted to savor it but he _was so hungry_.

Shortly after, he fell asleep again. The next he woke up, he was given soup again. But the magic in it was excitable and different from the warm one. Two seconds later after finishing it, he puked it up before passing out.

There was three different magic before his warm magic came back. This time there was a beautiful voice singing to him gently. "Oh hush, my dear, close your eyes~ those beautiful little eyes~" A hand ran over his skull, his hands curled up in her shirt.


End file.
